


Time Turned

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Malfoys Do Not Show Weakness, Tea, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Where in Merlin's name was he? That stupid little talisman must have had some kind of magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Godric Gryffindor
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 2





	Time Turned

“I don’t know if I told you this, but I’m _trying_ to make a cup of tea.”

Draco glared at the man as he stirred his cup. The liquid inside couldn’t really be called tea seeing as it had not yet been brought over from China, but if he had to make it through this _hell_ of a day without it, then he would not be held accountable for the consequences.

It had all started out like a perfectly normal day; go to potions, annoy Potter, do some homework, and plot a way to get the troublesome three in detention. The usual. What he hadn’t been expecting was to get in a fight with the mudblood or for the mudblood to _actually fight back._ She had literally punched him in the face. _Him!_ And it had hurt. What was even worse was that it meant that he couldn’t even go and get Granger in trouble for it as he’d have to admit that he lost. 

It was just awful.

Until, however, he had seen something sparkly in the grass where he had been thrown onto.

He hadn’t had any idea what it was at the time but he had hoped that it would be something that they had dropped as he had slipped it into his pocket. But then being caught up in the moment, he had _fled;_ a Malfoy had actually run away from a fight. His father could never hear of this.

* * *

It wasn’t until later that evening, once he was in bed, that he remembered that he had picked up something.

He grasped the object and pulled it out of his pocket.

Upon a quick glance it appeared to be an hourglass pendant on a long chain. Probably some rip-off talisman Granger had found in Hogsmeade. Useless but pretty - exactly what all the mudbloods just loved to buy; no real magic, just a pretty appearance.

Completely useless _but_ it did belong to Granger and he could use it to taunt her. So _not completely_ useless.

He twirled the talisman around in his hands, spinning the hourglass.

His final thought was that at least it looked kind of nice before he felt himself falling to the side.

* * *

Where in Merlin’s name was he? That stupid little talisman must have had some kind of magic imbued in it! Granger was going to get in trouble for this when he got back! It was completely against school rules; Gryffindor would never win the House Cup this year.

Now he just had to figure out where the stupid thing had taken him so he could get back.

It looked as though he was in a field somewhere. There were grey stones that could be seen piled in the distance in front of him with what looked like wooden huts surrounding him. It better not have taken him to Africa or somewhere! Although, he didn’t really know if Africa had fields, so hopefully he was still in Britain.

Draco huffed as he figured that the easiest way to figure out where he was would be to actually talk to the inhabitants of the huts. Although, looking at what they were living in, Draco didn’t hold much hope that they would be intelligent or know even know English.

He walked over to the hut closest to him and knocked tentatively on the door. “Excuse me? Is anybody home?”

The door opened inwards revealing a giant man who caused Draco to back away quickly. Slytherins weren’t known for being hedonistic go-getters, but rather valued self preservation and giant imposing men certainly threw up all kinds of red flags when alone and in places unknown.

“Are you here for school, boy? Must be magic or you wouldn’t have been able to get through the wards, well, you come with me and I’ll get you sorted. Oh, haven’t even given you my name yet. Gryffindor is what you’ll call me.”

Draco gaped. “You can’t be. He’s dead.”

“I can assure you I am very much alive. I am Godric Gryffindor, born in West Hollow, now upon this land for 23 years.” Gryffindor spoke powerfully. 

Draco paled. He didn’t know what to say, nor what to do. “I think, I think I need to sit down.” Godric frowned at him but moved aside allowing him through the doorway. He stumbled over to a chair he saw by the table and sat.

“I think I’m going crazy, I can’t be here. I can’t. There’s no possible way I could be here. It must be a dream, it must.” Draco muttered to himself. There was no way he could have time travelled. It wasn’t allowed. It was illegal.

He pulled out Granger's talisman and actually looked at it. 

How could he have been so stupid as to not recognise it. A time turner. An old one at that, but still a time turner, and it turned out to be functioning as well. But why did Granger even have one? She would get in so much trouble when he told Snape about it! Except how could he? He was stuck in the past, weren’t they supposed to have a time limit on them or something? How was he going to get home? He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Gryffindor had been watching the boy as he’d stumbled into his home and sat on his sturdy wooden chair. He observed the strange clothes he was wearing, the odd mannerisms the boy spoke with, and the claim that he himself was dead. Not many had ever dared to accuse him of such a thing. He had trained throughout his life to wield his magic with determination and was now coming together with friends to teach the future generations. For some mere boy to state with such conviction that he was dead was concerning.

A myriad of emotions had crossed the boy’s face before it had settled on what looked like, to him, desperation. It had stayed on his face for only a brief moment, before his face changed to a blank slate, clean of any and all emotions. Gryffindor thought that to be unnatural, more like something Salazar would do.

Now, though, he had absolutely no idea what the odd boy was doing. 

It appeared that he had seen the cup that was on the table and was now eyeing the herbs that he had been drying out ready for Helga to use for healing.

The boy suddenly spoke, “I don’t know if I told you this, but I’m trying to make a cup of tea.”

He most certainly hadn’t told him, for one, he would have asked what tea was. It certainly didn’t look appetizing, most of the herbs had been used in many healing potions and he could vouch for just how untasty they were. He hated even the thought of drinking the odd concoction that was being made.

But, if that’s what made the boy happier, then he wasn’t going to be the one to stop him. It looked as if the boy had gone through an ordeal already.

* * *

Draco drank the disgusting cup of ‘tea’ and stared back at the man who had sat across from him and was watching him intently. The ritual of making a cup of tea, even if it wasn’t tea, had a calming effect and now he felt more level-headed to make conversation and rational plans.

“I’m sorry about the prior outburst, Lord Gryffindor, but my circumstances arriving here at Hogwarts weren’t ideal and now I must return home before I am discovered as missing.”

There, that was apologetic, professional, and made clear what he was doing. His father would be proud.

He now just had to get back home. Maybe if he turned the hourglass back the other way, it would work? It had to work. That was his only plan.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I must go now,” with that Draco downed the last dregs in his cup and pushed himself away from the table.

He bowed once, deeply, and respectfully. Then he exited the room. He strode over to around where he had appeared earlier, it wouldn’t do to end up falling down a flight of stairs if he just appeared anywhere in Hogwarts in the future.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

He took out the pendant and spun it.

* * *

The boy spoke as if he had rehearsed it in his head for the past twenty minutes, he was sure he probably had. It was as if he was speaking to Salazar or another one of his lordly friends. But what a surprise it was to be called a Lord, he had never owned a title that he knew of, so for this boy to speak so surely he must know something that he didn’t.

Then he had bowed respectfully, no random peasant could perform one so well executed. Where had he been taught? He must have been of higher standing to speak so clearly. Many of the other students they were teaching only spoke common and needed enunciation and writing lessons in order to fully understand what they were being taught about magic.

More mysteries piled on top of one another.

He followed the boy out the house and onto the neighbouring field. It looked as if the boy was bracing himself for the worst when he withdrew a talisman from within his cloak.

Gryffindor had seen many a talisman in his life, he even had a few hidden away on his person _just in case._

The particular one he was gazing at though, _he had seen before_.

Two years prior, a strange woman had greeted him at the inn he was residing at. Telling him tales of castles and friends he had yet to meet. She spoke in riddles to guide the future, saying that things must happen to set others in motion. Dubious, he had ignored her messages until others found him speaking of the experience.

Rowena, Helga and Salazar. All had also had visits and actions asked of them.

Together they combined their knowledge and had generated many an idea of who she was, and _what she was._

The end result really had them no closer to the answer than they were at the start.

But all of them completed the actions asked of them, and were now in the final project of creating a safe haven for magic users where their magic could blossom and grow. They were going to name it Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But that was really the big statement, they _were_ _going to_ name it Hogwarts.

It hadn’t even yet been built so why would they release the name.

Yet, _he knew_. The boy knew.

It suddenly ruled out so many of their previous theories. Only a few were left, fortune teller, time-traveller, or prophecy spreader.

Except he hadn’t meant to be here. That ruled out two of them, fortune tellers and prophecy spreaders chose their own path and followed it at their own pace. Only the most unbelievable choice remained. 

_Time-traveller._

Who would choose a mere boy to pass on vital messages through time? He did not know.

What he did now know was that Hogwarts must be built, it must be called Hogwarts and that he must gain a lordship for the future to be complete.

Gryffindor said nothing as the boy twisted the talisman and disappeared.

 _He knew what he had to do_.

* * *

Draco fell onto the floor. 

He had his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see if he had managed to get back to his time or if he remained stuck in the past.

The floor he was on didn’t feel wet like the field he was previously standing on, nor was the smell of wood smoke in the air.

Instead, he felt the hard stone beneath him, warmth emanating around.

He peeked his eyes open just slightly and relaxed. Around him was the Slytherin dorm, he could see his trunk laying open at the bottom of the bed with his name etched onto the side.

He was home.

Tomorrow, he would take the _illegal_ time turner to Snape for him to deal with. But right now, he just wanted to go to bed.

Fights, time travelling, no proper tea. It was all enough of an adventure for one day.


End file.
